Resolution
by ZombifiedMira
Summary: And though it takes her a long time to discern her feelings, for both of them it's well worth the wait…


**A/N: Written for first round of Fairy Tail writing challenge. First time writing this couple, so hope I did it justice. *Fingers crossed* **

* * *

The stone shatters through her window without warning, glass spilling onto her bedroom floor and waking up plenty of the Fairy Hill residents who react without hesitance. It isn't long before girls such as Erza and Evergreen are outside of the building with weapons ready to attack the perpetrator attempting to harm their water mage friend.

Only, it turns out to be Lyon Vastia instead, and what was perceived as an attack was actually misjudgement on his part of trying to send pebbles against Juvia's window in a romantic gesture. After a lecture from the red haired woman, he's left alone as everyone asides from Juvia returns inside. The two of them left alone outside in the darkness upon the grass, the young woman stares at Lyon perplexed. "Juvia is confused. Why is Lyon-sama here so late?"

"Ah, well I wished to serenade you." Lyon replies sheepishly, sparing a guilty glance to her now broken window. "I'll pay for the window of course, I'm sorry for my brash act." Stepping forward and taking her hands, he smiles. "I hope I didn't scare you too much, Juvia."

The water mage considers him for a moment before eventually frowning, gaze falling downwards. "Why is Lyon-sama going to so much trouble for Juvia?" She murmurs. "She doesn't understand."

Lyon reacts to the question with surprise, staring at her with a stunned expression for a moment as if the answer should be obvious. "Well because I love Juvia, of course!" He declares, suddenly kneeling down on one knee whilst taking her hand firmly in his melodramatically. "I would do anything for you, my love."

But instead of blushing, Juvia simply continues to stare at him with sadness in her eyes. "But Juvia… Has always said she loves Gray-sama. Juvia has never returned Lyon-sama's advances nor showed interest."

"Why would that stop me?" He asks. Lyon seems to be sobering up to the seriousness of the conversation now, the silly grin on his face replaced with his lips pressed into a hard line as he stares at her. "It never stopped you with Gray."

The words are like a slap in the face, and Juvia stumbles back, eyes widening.

Because it's true. The fact is she's_ always_ been devoted to Gray; _always_ loved him. Three years have passed since she first fell for the ice mage, and what does she have to show for it?

**Nothing.** The very word seems to echo throughout her head.

Lyon quickly realises his mistake as he stands up, walking forward with hands outstretched. "Ah- I'm sorry Juvia, I didn't mean to-"

"Juvia wants you to go now." She replies, gaze down but voice firm.

It takes a while but eventually Lyon leaves.

Only then does Juvia let tears stream down her face.

* * *

A year passes and on the day that Juvia Loxar realises she's no longer in love with her long-time crush Gray Fullbuster, she cries.

On and on; over and over. That week she spends very little time outside of her apartment.

It hurts.

The loss of such feelings – it's like a part that defined her is now dead, gone. It takes her a while to act herself once again, to try to work around the disappearance of such a thing that was so vital for her once upon a time.

It's as if mourning the death of her past self.

When she does eventually return to her normal nature and first sees Lyon after the revelation, she makes no comment on her change in feelings regarding Gray.

Why would she?

Just because she no longer wishes to be in the arms of her fellow guild member, does not necessarily mean she'll fall into his instead.

* * *

"Juvia is sorry."

There's a pause before Lyon glances across the dining table, having co-erced Juvia into joining him at a local restaurant after bumping into her. Clearly confused by her sudden apology, he stares at her waiting for an elaboration.

"Juvia… knows first-hand the heartache and pain of unrequited love." She murmurs quietly, eyes down. "So Juvia knows what you feel when with me, and is sorry for that."

Lyon watches her for a moment, taking in the heart-felt statement before suddenly smiling. "Don't apologise, I haven't given up yet." He replies matter-of-fact. "By all means, I'm confident to keep on trying with my feelings for you since I haven't been refused."

It's true. She never has stood up to Lyon, mainly because she never had the confidence to do something as harsh as to turn him away. She always hoped he'd get over such attraction to her. And now, when it's clear his feelings are more than a simple crush, she considers him too precious to break him with such cruel words.

So instead Juvia stares at him with a pained gaze. "How are you not worried? Juvia does not feel the same way you do about me." It's not a direct rejection, but as close as she'll get to one at this stage.

"Not yet, anyway."

And that's that, Lyon refuses to accept anything else of that topic. He's positive he can win her over yet. And maybe he will, who knows?

Juvia can't help but wonder if he really will succeed.

* * *

They sit side by side on a park bench, in the middle of one of their many dates. They weren't dating officially, but it was obvious that whenever they went somewhere together, it was more than a simple visit between friends.

"Gray is getting married next week, right?"

He seems to be staring at her, so she gives him her full attention, turning her head his way with a bright smile. "Juvia is fine with it and happy for him, she no longer loves Gray."

Somehow, he doesn't seem to believe her, so she feels pushed on to explain herself. She's bothered about what he thinks of her, what he thinks of her feelings regarding the fellow ice mage. The fact this is so shows how much closer they have grown over time.

"Juvia admits a part of her will always hold onto Gray." She murmurs honestly. "But, that is only because he was Juvia's first love. She is ready to move on."

He nods mutely and the two continue to enjoy the scenery, eventually leaving as he walks her back to Fairy Hills. Pleasantries are exchanged as they stand face-to-face on the doorstep, Juvia smiling up at him as she speaks.

Only for Lyon to then suddenly blurt out something that makes them both go silent.

"Can I kiss you?"

Juvia's eyes widen, as does his as if he can't believe he just said it. "N-never mind, it was just a suggestion!" Lyon blabbers, quickly trying to make excuses and have her forget it.

But Juvia continues to think on the request.

Kissing.

Kissing _Lyon_.

How long has it been since she ever kissed a boy? She did kiss Gajeel under some mistletoe last year, but that was nothing romantic. She really had missed out on any possible romantic opportunities hadn't she these past years? Her attention focused solely on Gray.

…And now he was getting married.

"Okay."

She doesn't even think as she says the word, instead fixing Lyon with a calm gaze. He breaks off in his jumbled rambling to stare at her.

"Huh?"

"Lyon-sama can kiss Juvia." She responds.

It takes a moment for her words to completely process before Lyon straightens up, staring at her with shock. "R-Really?"

"Really." She finds herself smiling, a light blush dusting her cheeks as a tingle of excitement shoots through her body at the prospect, and Lyon is clearly more than happy.

So they kiss.

And Juvia feels... confused. It's not as if the kiss doesn't make her feeling anything, she finds herself feeling jumpy and nervous and happy all at the same time.

But still, something feels off. Something she can't place.

But Lyon is so delighted afterwards, that she doesn't say anything.

She simply smiles.

* * *

But eventually Lyon does notice something is wrong, he isn't dumb after all. He realises how often she seems distracted, how on occasions he'll glance her way and find a look of confliction warring on her expression whilst with him.

So he eventually questions her.

"Juvia… What am I to you?"

They stand on a small bridge overlooking a river, their puffs of breathe visible in the cool night air. Both of them stand side by side, and at his question, Juvia glances towards him with puzzlement. "Eh?"

He matches her gaze. "I'm not a replacement for Gray…"

She falters at his bluntness, lips opening to say something. To say yes, she knows that…

But nothing comes out.

"I thought I could be." He goes on, pain flashing through his eyes. "But I can't. It's too much."

And after she says nothing, all too soon is he turning away. All the words she wanted to say still left unsaid. And Juvia finds herself scared at the prospect of losing Lyon, of losing the one man who loves her with such devotion, the one man she l-

"W-Wait!"

She propels into him too fast as she runs forward and he's taken by surprise. Unable to regain his balance, the couple end up tumbling off the side of the bridge and down the snowy hill, Lyon holding her tightly against his body as they eventually come to a stop nearby the river.

Finding herself on top of him, Juvia quickly sits up, staring down into his face as she wastes no time in blurting her feelings. "I-I know you're not a replacement for Gray!" She cries, by now in her age more prone to using first person in her speech than third.

"You… Make me happy." She whispers, blushing. "I enjoy being with you, even though I don't say it that often. Until now I've always kept a distance because I was unsure, but I know I don't want to lose Lyon, to lose _you_ in my life."

"Do you love me, though?" He breathes, their gazes meeting.

She bites down on her lower lip at his question, going over the thoughts that have haunted her mind ever since they began dating. Her feelings for Lyon are different than they were to Gray's, it's not something obsessive like it was for the other. It's quieter, more gentle.

This comparison left her conflicted; did it mean she didn't love Lyon as much as she did Gray? Before Gray, she'd never experienced love; she didn't know any other form of the emotion until she met Lyon, and it took her a long time – _too long_ – to realise these different feelings she held for Lyon were also love, that love can come in many forms.

Finally having reached her resolve and for once, feeling completely resolute and confident in her own feelings, she told him.

"I do."

And she can see his eyes widening as she speaks, as she confesses to him, words he no doubt had been waiting to hear for so long. "I love you." She whispers.

No sooner are those words out of her mouth before he suddenly rolls them over, lips pressing to hers as his arms hold her close. Juvia finds herself flushing at the heated kiss, suddenly feeling very hot despite the fact they're lying in the snow. But this kiss is everything she had been waiting for until now, her feelings now certain, there's no hesitation or confusion on her part. The kiss is all she wanted it to be and more.

When he eventually pulls away, she finds the biggest grin ever etched upon Lyon's face. And suddenly she finds herself smiling too.

"Sorry it took so long." She whispered.

"No." He replies, eyes alight with happiness. "It was all worth the wait."

And Juvia can't help but agree with him as he leans down to kiss her again.


End file.
